percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Running Man: Chapter 6
Annabeth's P.O.V I was on my knees. I cannot hold the sky much longer. My body and hands are turning into liquid if I kept holding this infernal curse. My body is straining under the immense pressure of the sky. I can feel it that every molecule in my body is supporting the weight of the sky. How can I be so weak? I managed to ask myself. Is this what I felt when I held the sky for the first time? Now I am really wishing for relief. Now I am willing to join on whoever's side that let me go of this burden. Josh's P.O.V I don't know what had happened. Althea Holli just spoke to me like I was her friend. She directed me to Jewel, who immediately summoned monsters from Tartarus. Some of them were hyperborean giants that stood about 30 feet tall. They turned towards me and started breathing ice. I dodged every icicles that the giant breathed at me. By the way, I was near a colloseum, so I wasn't very far from reaching my friends Stuart and Jean. Just then, I saw the moon. The moon is falling very fast. 15 years previously, the moon has been falling and going back to its original place. This time it is falling right on Rome near the Colloseum. I don't have time to think about it because I had a fight with Jewel now. I drew my bow and fired an arrow at Jewel, which she dodges easily because it is not explosive. Jewel lunged at me, but she is distracted with the falling moon. I took advantage of the distraction to disarm her and stab her kidney with my sword. She screamed in pain and vanished. I took the kidney that I just stabbed and when I touch it, it healed itself, and I took the kidney in my possession. I figure that this would come in handy when someone had lost their kidney. Just then, I heard something like a camera whirring. It's has the symbol of Hephaestus, which means that it is the creation of Hephaestus. It's a camera that were placed all around the world, so we have no place to hide (or maybe there is, since Jack had told us about the secret hideout that he had took me into.) But Jack is back in his base, and Althea had told me to kill those 2 mortals that were part of the resistance. I sheathed my sword and slung back my bows behind my back. I walked towards the colloseum. I can see Stuart and Jean running from Drake and towards me. Drake looked stuck under the earth, because Stuart buried him until everything but his head were buried. I looked at the sky. The moon is so close to striking the earth, and if it strikes the earth, it will cause more damage than if the sky met the earth. I got some experience from holding the moon... The moon is about 50 times heavier than the weight of the sky. I cannot hold it more than 30 minutes max, because even holding it just for 5 minutes made me collapse and if I go for 30 minutes, my whole body is gonna be crushed under the weight. I hoped that I had exercised more in order to hold the moon up just a while longer. In fact, a few years ago, a half blood tried to hold the moon, and the moon just took her away in like 10 seconds because she is not strong enough to hold it. Even gods and titans and protogenoi gods cannot hold the moon for more than a week. I saw the moon is entering the troposphere, and Stuart and Jean looked at it in surprise. Even Drake is watching too. I know that the moon is dropping just right on top of me, so I knew what to do. I braced myself, knelt on one knee, and held my hands up. When the moon dropped onto my shoulder, I staggered, trying to support the weight. I felt that my entire body had been turned to fire. My muscles are melting. My vision turned fuzzy, and they were tinged with red. My entire body is trembling way too much. I don't know how long I could survive under the weight. But based on experience, I know that I have 30 minutes to get out of the weight before I get crushed to bits under the weight. I sank a few inches lower into the earth, and I fought the urge to give in. I am not going to die like this. Annabeth had been lucky not to hold the moon but just the sky. Though I was glad that my friends, Stuart and Jean were safe from the moon, but I was unfortunate enough to hold the moon again. I tried to call for help, but my voice didn't work. Hopefully they will notice that I had been holding it and they would come to help me. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Running Man Category:Chapter Page